Talk:Saber Wars Event Re-run/@comment-29027964-20180316020519/@comment-28209103-20180317030442
To sum it up You said there's no standard, thus I offered my standard, my measuring tape. According to my scale MHX skill are rated as horrible.then insist that there is no standard not mentioning why my standard cannot be used simply because "Stun is stun" while saying there IS a differences between them. and therefore I explain all I did is draw a clearer line to divide those 2 differences by associating every variable related to them.. the variable are cooldown, proc rate, availability of 2ndary effect and from then noted the pattern of it's usage based on timing and intention. however you still ignore it on the basis of "I've played fair share of RPG game" which is completely unrelated to the topic at hand not to mention the very definition of subjective reasoning, I don't see how your RPG experience related to the validitiy of yours or my claim. Y'see I laid everything bare, the reasoning, anything but you dismiss it with BS. I can tolerate arrogancy, you can spew insult whatever you like and I'll be fine with that HOWEVER one thing I can't accept more than anything is that if you disregard whatever I said and frankly doesn't really touch upon it and frankly answer with BS. Civility are not about language used, give respect to people is not about not hurling insult. Giving respect to people means to take note of what they said seriously and reply accordingly. You said it have high chance to proc, I say it's hardly matter because of reason X, Y and Z if you disagree you're free to point out the error in reasoning or even logic, I laid it all bare, I've answered the topic that you bring up, and what did you reply me with? "It's all subjective" "Why can't you understand the differences between 60 vs 80?" '' I already said that it's trivial part of the problem, take a hint. You said that why I can't let go of demerit when I love to build quirky expensive team, I said that it's because MHX are shitty due to reason X, Y and Z.. again what did you reply? ''"I didn't say that MHX are not shitty, it's all about 1st skill".. Honestly did you even read whatever I wrote? I f'cking covered how horrible 1st skill related to her own kit and her role to complement the previous explanation. I said there's 2 type of stun, you said there's none. I've laid the reasoning of why I divide the stun skill to two general based on variable X Y and Z, your reply? you said there's no such thing because ''"I have my own share of RPG" ''So what? how it is related? how in the name of fuck did your brain works that you think that answer actually answer anything? again if you disagree with ANY point, I laid bare each and every logic, reasoning, and variable naked on the table. This is my form of courtesy. You're free to criticize it, calling it wrong, point out the error, anything but answer it with BS and completely unrelated stuff, that is the height of discourtesy for me. None of whatever you said actually address the point directly, frankly speaking you're trying to steer everything to the 80 vs 60% and I simply won't let that, the procentage debate is Minor issue on the bigger scale of things and I already explain why.. again if you disagree GIVE YOUR REASON and not just "it's subjective" Now who's here is the disrespectful one here? Who's the one who don't take the other party seriously? who is the one who did not answer any point that the other party raised? now this is the million dollar, do you know why I sounds arrogant? Hint : If someone else taking you lightly will you speak to them favorably?